


Драббл и мини R-NC17

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level III<br/>Drabble & Mini<br/>R - NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл и мини R-NC17

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на все переводы запрошено.  
> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202771246.htm

Название: Ледяной король  
Автор: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Размер: драббл, 340  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджамин  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Ледяной король"

— Твоя сестрица такая холодная, — с показным легкомыслием говорила Клаудия десять лет назад, кладя голову ему на плечо. — Все равно что целоваться с сосулькой.  
— С металлическим прутом на морозе, — хмыкал Джек и обнимал ее одной рукой. — Смотри, прилипнешь, отрывать придется с кровью.  
— Пф! — Клаудия смешно морщила нос и чмокала его в подбородок. — Не бойся, дружочек, я слишком горячая, чтобы прилипнуть к такой ледышке.  
Тогда Джек думал: как странно, что с этой безродной и безыскусной девчонкой он гораздо ближе, чем с собственной сестрой, в целом со всей своей семьей. Может быть, он тоже безродный, чужой, приблудный им — королевскому семейству? Может, его место с такими, как Клаудия?  
Сейчас, годы спустя, Джек смотрит на приоткрытые губы лежащего навзничь Дэвида, и странное чувство заставляет дрогнуть, перехватывает дыхание. Холодный, белый, словно из мрамора высеченный Дэвид как нарочно создан для трона.  
— Вы очень… — выдыхает Джек, наклоняясь, — очень похожи с Мишель.  
— Только не говори, что питаешь ко мне братские чувства, — шепчет Дэвид в ответ и властно кладет руку на шею, притягивая.  
«Король» — бьется внутри одно слово, будто попавшая за стекло бабочка. Истинный король. Тот, кто должен был изначально занимать его место. Не было бы ни кровопролития, ни ненужных смертей. Сайлас был бы жив и горд своим сыном. Мишель бы не плакала одна в своей спальне, точно зная, с кем сейчас ее венценосный супруг. Джозеф бы не снился Джеку каждую ночь — грустный, бледный и такой далекий…  
Джек почти плачет, целуя эти холодные губы, вылизывает рот, приникает к шее и — склоняется, сползает, опускается. Ниже. Под уверенным давлением руки.  
Член у короля тоже мраморный, гладкий, бледно-розовый, почти не окрашенный поднявшейся кровью. Джек целует его благоговейно, со страхом, а Дэвид едва слышно выдыхает, направляет, заставляет взять в рот полностью, входит в горячее горло до конца. Как будто пытается прорваться внутрь, к годами запертому, десятилетия бушующему пламени. Будто пытается — согреться?  
Но Джек совсем не уверен, что его огня хватит, чтобы заставить ледяного короля оттаять.  
И уж точно Джек знает, что, если король одумается и перестанет уходить с супружеского ложа, его самого все-таки придется отрывать с кровью. Только хватит ли в нем крови теперь?

 

Название: Слишком слеп, чтобы заметить причинённую боль  
Переводчик: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Оригинал: too blind to see the damage he's done by lanyon, разрешение запрошено  
Размер: драббл, 945 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин/Джозеф Лэйсил  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R – NC-21  
Краткое содержание: Ты знакомишься с парнем. Ты читал эту сказку раньше. Одна из любимых сазок твоей сестры, только у тебя нет ни хрустальных туфелек, ни тыквы, ни феи-крёстной.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Слишком слеп, чтобы заметить причинённую боль"

Тебе снова и снова говорят, что ты принц. Ты сын короля, старший, а твой отец – победитель в короне из бабочек.  
Ты думаешь – бабочки красивые. Ты пытаешься ловить их своими пухлыми пальчиками, но они всегда улетают прочь, такие быстрые. Твоя сестра тоже пытается и плачет, когда не может поймать их.  
Твой отец говорит, что бабочки – дар Господа. Ты знаешь, что Господь щедр – так говорит преподобный Сэмюэлс. Ты думаешь, что тогда Господь должен и твоей сестре дать желанных бабочек.  
 В одной из больших гостиных на креслах есть рисунок. Взяв ножницы, ты не бежишь, потому что это опасно. Ты идёшь спокойно, и улыбаешься стражам, и вырезаешь всех бабочек с обивки кресел и со штор. Ты отдаёшь их Мишель, и она смеётся. Её улыбка – это твоя улыбка, потому что вы близнецы.  
Твои слёзы – это её слёзы, когда твоему отцу доложили и тебя хорошенько выпороли. Ты плачешь, и Мишель плачет, и ты говоришь, что это несправедливо, а преподобный Сэмюэлс рассказывает тебе о мальчиках для порки, рассказывает, насколько правильнее принять божью кару, как настоящий мужчина. Твой отец – не Бог. Он только Сайлас, миропомазанный бабочками.  
Тебе семь. Ты не мужчина. Ты всего лишь маленький мальчик. Ты не уверен, что ты хороший маленький мальчик, потому что думаешь, что всё равно предпочёл бы иметь мальчика для порки.  
Ты не любишь боль, но учишься ожидать её.

***

Твоя сестра больна, и твой отец говорит, что на её месте должен быть ты. Если Мишель – твой мальчик для порки, то ты хочешь это изменить. Ты берёшь свои слова назад.  
Ты учишься молиться, но её молитвы лучше, так говорит твой отец. Её обещания лучше, говорит он. А что обещаешь ты, Джек?

***

Ты хлопаешь в ладоши и ловишь бабочку. Её крылышки покрыты жёлтой пыльцой, и она пачкает твои руки, оставляя пятна на целый день. Ты блюёшь в одну из больших ваз, стоящих по обе стороны дверей в столовую.

***

Ты хлопаешь в ладоши, и Дэвид Шепард, высокий и широкоплечий, дёргается, как пришпиленная бабочка. Ты видишь, как твой отец морщится, и думаешь, что парень мог бы тебе понравиться.  
Ты спрашиваешь, играет ли он в покер.  
У него комичное выражение лица.  
В таком случае, это значит «нет», говоришь ты. Жаль, говоришь ты.

***

Ты предпочитаешь парней. Понимаешь это, когда тебе исполняется восемнадцать и ты недавно записан в военную школу. Душевые общие, и все притворяются, что не смотрят. Однажды вечером, когда уже поздно и остальные давно в кроватях, ты пробираешься туда, и вода в душе тёплая, и это не твоя рука на твоём члене, и ты пришпилен к скользким плиткам стены.  
Старший кадет говорит, что твой рот создан, чтобы сосать член. Он не так уж неправ, но ты сын короля, который пришёл бы в ужас, если бы узнал, что его сын опустился на колени перед кем-то меньшим, чем сам Господь.  
Он говорит, что ты чёртов мелкий манипулятор, и ты улыбаешься, и предлагаешь ему опуститься на колени, и показать тебе, как это делается.  
Ты учишься, что это должно оставаться тайной, и ты учишься искусству шантажа и взяток, и учишься, как спать с женщинами и как целовать их на публике, и первые полосы газет заполнены фотографиями принца-плейбоя.  
Твой отец, тебя кажется, наконец, одобряет. Твоя мать поджимает губы и удивляется, где все эти девушки были раньше. Твоя сестра морщит нос и говорит, что ты отвратителен.

***

Ты знакомишься с парнем. Ты читал эту сказку раньше. Одна из любимых сказок твоей сестры, только у тебя нет ни хрустальных туфелек, ни тыквы, ни феи-крёстной.  
И всё же, вот он Джозеф, и ты можешь притвориться, что это нормально: ваши ужины при свечах в его квартире, соприкосновение коленей под шатким столиком и румянец на его щеках. Это нормально. Ты отодвигаешь своё кресло, и встаёшь, и протягиваешь руку. Можно пригласить тебя на танец? Можно мне поехать на бал?  
Несколько шаркающих па неловкого вальса, и вы оба валитесь на кровать, и ты целуешь его, как целуешь девушек на публике, и твои пальцы сжимаются вокруг его запястий, и ты вжимаешь его в кровать, и ты никогда не скажешь ему, что любишь его, потому что часы всегда бьют полночь.

***

Когда тебе семнадцать, ты впервые напиваешься. Ты блюешь в одну из больших ваз. Она твой старый друг.  
Ты сын короля, и тебе плевать на бабочек. Ты почитаешь отца своего, и мать, и любишь свою сестру.  
Ты вытираешь рот и хлопаешь в ладоши.

***

Ты видишь, как Дэвид смотрит на твою сестру и как она смотрит на него, и тебя внезапно оглушает ревность, она эхом отдаётся в каждой части тебя, звеня как надтреснутый колокольчик. Ты размышляешь, не переспать ли с ним, стоит ли соблазн того, чтобы сломать его и разбить сердце твоей сестре.  
Ты считаешь, что ты паромщик с капустой, овцой и волком  
Ты считаешь, что ты паромщик, а глаза Джозефа закрыты монетами.  
Ты считаешь, что должен стать лисой.

***

Тебе говорили, что твой рот создан, чтобы сосать член.  
Ты вытираешь рот и хлопаешь в ладоши.  
Ты резко салютуешь.  
Ты – майор Джонатан Бенджамин. Ты – принц Джек. Ты – принц-плейбой.

***

В конце концов, ты оказываешь в дураках.

разделитель

 

Название: Да не будет других богов  
Автор: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Размер: мини, 1059 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бэнджамин/Уильям Уэйл  
Категория: джен, слэш  
Жанр: кроссовер  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: ООС  
Краткое содержание: зачем пытаться сместить монарха, если можно избавиться от самого божественного провидения, назначающего правителей  
Примечания: кроссовер с сериалом Доминион  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Да не будет других богов"

— Он... что, действительно поклоняется бабочкам? — молодой человек смотрит на удаляющегося Сайласа, и на лице у него смесь брезгливости и непонимания.  
Вопрос, скорее всего, не обращен конкретно к Джеку, но тот с неожиданным удовольствием поясняет:  
— Садовые бабочки, мерзкие безмозглые насекомые.  
Взгляд, устремленный теперь на Джека, полон растерянности.  
— Я не хотел сказать... — начинает молодой человек, стремительно краснея и растягивая губы в робкой извиняющейся улыбке.  
«Конечно, не хотел, — мысленно вздыхает Джек, — здесь никто не хочет сболтнуть лишнего про Сайласа».  
Он протягивает руку, хотя до этого совершенно не собирался знакомиться с кем-то из очередной дилегации союзников, и сжимает тонкие прохладные пальцы.  
«Уильям», — запоминает он.  
Уильям еще ни черта не знает о том, чем они двое займутся этим вечером, но Джек уже сейчас уверен, что ему не откажут.  
— Выпьем? — предлагает он. 

***

Сбежать с банкета вдвоем было бы самоубийственной неосторожностью, но исчезнуть на полчаса — это та малость, которую они пока могут себе позволить. Джек сопровождает их уход каким-то невнятным жестом в ответ на встревоженный взгляд королевы. «Я покажу нашему гостю дом», — беззвучно произносит он одними губами. Не то чтобы это могло ее успокоить, но благовидный предлог найден, а для более продуманной игры Джек уже слишком пьян.  
Библиотека — идеальное место. В этом доме в библиотеку иногда забредает только Мишель, да и то не в такие праздничные вечера. Кажется, и прислуга не слишком усердствует с уборкой — пыль лежит на стелажах тонким ровным слоем.  
— Несколько лет здесь не был, — зачем-то комментирует Джек.  
Уильям удивленно вскидывает брови, обернувшись и глядя через плечо. У него снова немного растерянное выражение лица, но Джеку почти нравится, в этом, наверное, что-то есть.  
Если в библиотеке кто-то все же был, то им определенно конец — раздеваться с таким шумом можно разве что по пьяни или в ужасной спешке. Или когда ты пьяный собираешься потрахаться с совершенно незнакомым парнем.  
Очень запоздало Джек понимает, что идти надо было уж точно не в библиотеку, а в ванную по крайней мере, потому что...  
— У меня нет ничего, чтобы...  
— Я понял, — прерывает его Уильям. Таким тоном, что, даже не видя лица, Джек отчетливо представляет заалевшие скулы.  
«Хреновая затея, — думает Джек, — самая хреновая затея из всех возможных». Но Уилл лижет его пальцы, неловко и старательно, и у Джека стоит так, что остановиться нет никаких сил.  
Он и не останавливается, даже когда слышит негромкий скрип двери. Показалось или нет? Спина Уильяма каменеет под его ладонями — он тоже услышал, значит, не показалось.  
Все равно. К черту.  
Он продолжает размеренно толкаться вперед, теснее прижимается к Уиллу, мимоходом смазано целует шею, едва коснувшись пересохшими губами. И оба они кончают. Не вместе, но почти одновременно. Сначала Джек, выплеснувшись внутрь, потом Уилл, с еле слышным всхлипом.  
В библиотеке нет никого, кроме них, но это абсолютно ничего не значит. 

***

— И эту историю про корону из бабочек он рассказывает каждый раз, когда считает, что окружающие усомнились в его божественном предназначении. Я слышал ее раз сто, — заканчивает Джек.  
Уильям задумчиво кивает, мазнув мокрыми волосами по его голому плечу, и переворачивается набок, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Джека.  
— Ты ведь не ради бабочек начал, — не упрекает и не торопит, просто констатирует очевидное. Иногда Джек по-настоящему жалеет, что связался с Уиллом, потому что терпеть этот мягкий исповеднический тон совершенно невыносимо. — Мистер Кросс, — вдруг подсказывает Уилл, и Джека на секунду обдает холодом.  
Пусть он и сам только что собирался рассказать про заговор Кросса, но — черт, ведь не успел рассказать, тогда откуда...  
— Я тоже, знаешь ли, наблюдаю за всем этим с одиннадцати лет, — пожимает плечами Уильям. — А политика достаточно однообразная штука. 

***

Джек, если честно, не понимает, как его Уильям, представляющий из себя на публике квинтессенцию неловкости, растерянности и робких неуместных улыбок, может кого-то по-настоящему вывести из себя. Но Кросс покидает его с таким перекошенным лицом, что Джек, не сдержавшись, фальшиво кашляет в кулак.  
— О чем вы говорили? — поспешно уточняет он.  
— О самых скучных вещах, — в лучших традициях своего нелепого образа улыбается Уилл, — я предложил мистеру Кроссу совершить пожертвование на религиозные нужды государства...  
Пару секунд Джек продолжает смеяться и лишь потом осознает, что имеет в виду Уилл на самом деле. И, черт побери, он не шутит — в серых глазах не улыбка, а злой, очень злой и колючий сарказм.  
— Вряд ли ты подразумевал строительство новой оранжереи для бабочек? — охрипшим голосом уточняет Джек.  
— Никаких бабочек, — соглашается Уилл.  
«Зачем пытаться сместить монарха, когда можно избавиться от самого божественного провидения, назначающего правителей... И больше никаких бабочек». 

***

— Расскажи мне, — требует Джек.  
Уильям сидит на столе, одетый в растянутый свитер Джека, и выглядит как студент какого-нибудь бесполезного художественного университета. «Духовной семинарии», — мысленно поправляет себя Джек, удивляясь, как много всего успел понахватать из разговоров с Уиллом.  
— Твой собственный «мистер Кросс». Он ведь есть? Расскажи, — настаивает Джек.  
Уилл рисует на столе узоры тонкими пальцами и неприязненно хмурится.  
— Все немного сложнее, чем ты думаешь, — наконец неторопливо выговаривает он. — И я не думаю, что стоит тратить на это время, если завтра я уезжаю.  
Джек уверен, что время стоит потратить именно на это, потому что секс с некоторых пор стал совершенно второстепенным. На первый план вышло стремление понять Уилла, нащупать эту тонкую грань, за которой хороший мальчик из богатой семьи превращается в расчетливого фанатика.  
— Мой отец, — наконец признается Уильям, — и это действительно длинная история.  
Не то чтобы Джек умел учиться на чужих ошибках, но этот рассказ он хочет выслушать до конца. 

***

Когда-то, в далеком детстве, бабочки казались Джеку красивыми и не вызывали брезгливости.  
Вот точно так же, как в эту секунду, когда одна из них сидит на ладони Уильяма, нервно шевеля желто-рыжими крылышками.  
— Мне пора, — произносит Уилл.  
Они оба смотрят на злополучную бабочку, но не друг на друга. До тех пор, пока Джек не сжимает запястье Уильяма, грубо и больно. Тот только судорожно выдыхает и бросает короткий взгляд на окна — убедиться, что никто не смотрит на них двоих.  
Бабочка, взмахнув крыльями, поспешно улетает, а Джек касается губами раскрытой ладони. 

***

«Да не будет других богов у тебя перед лицом моим», — торопливо подчеркнуто рукой Уильяма в им же забытой книге.  
«Да не будет других богов. Никаких», — мысленно исправляет Джек, листая тонкие странички.  
Сад, освещенный закатный солнцем, кажется ярко-алым, и бабочки, порхающие в воздухе, неотличимы от слепящих солнечных бликов.  
Можно представить, что их и вовсе не существует.

Название: Важные вещи  
Автор: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Размер: мини, 1700  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Эндрю Кросс, Джек Бенджамин/ОМП/ОМП/Джозеф Лэйсил  
Категория: джен, слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: То, что Эндрю умеет делать лучше всего: наблюдать.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Важные вещи"

Мама была женщиной удивительной красоты: тонкая и полупрозрачная, мерцающая изнутри, будто опал. Прямые льняные волосы спускались ей до талии, и она никогда не убирала их, не связывала в узлы и косы, а волосы странным образом не путались, только рассыпались по плечам, укрывая маму шелковой пеленой. Глаза у нее были серые, хрустальные, а кожа — бледная до синевы.  
Мама была больна. Об этом знал каждый, и он тоже знал, конечно же, но не слишком понимал, что это значит. Мама — это что-то незыблемое, вечное: узкие прохладные ладони, ласковый тихий голос. Иногда мама негромко смеялась, а иногда — далеко, за запертыми дверями, еле слышно — плакала так, что почти лишенное цвета лицо ненадолго обретало краски.  
— Лягушонок мой, — говорила она нежно, прижимая голову Эндрю к своей груди. — Мой лягушонок Маугли...  
Она умерла, когда Эндрю было шесть лет. Накануне лягушонок был сильно обижен: отец стукнул его по рукам, да еще и накричал, когда Эндрю залез на стул в его кабинете и вытащил из лежащей на столе папки несколько листков с красивыми разноцветными печатями. Подоспевшая нянечка увела ревущего во весь голос лягушонка в детскую, попутно объясняя испуганным голосом, что он еще слишком маленький, чтобы трогать важные вещи...  
Только в двадцать три года, уже в ссылке, посещая приставленного отцом психолога, Эндрю вспомнил, как под вечер, сбежав от нянечки, он собрал со всего дома все самые «важные вещи», которые ему до сих пор запрещали трогать, и спрятал в одном из чуланов дома среди ведер и канистр с отбеливателем. Бумаги с красивыми печатями, массивный телефон с короткой антенной, коробочку с пузырьками и тяжелый, настоящий, железный пистолет.  
Он не хотел ничего плохого, он даже не подозревал, что не просто отстаивает свое право обладать теми же важными вещами, что и родители, а меняет всю свою жизнь навсегда. Впрочем, в свои шесть лет Эндрю не оперировал такими понятиями, как «жизнь» и «навсегда». Когда ночью во всем доме включился свет и затопотали по коридорам, и раздался трезвон телефонов, перемежаемый трелью дверного колокольчика, Эндрю проснулся в своей кроватке и заплакал от тревоги.  
У мамы случился приступ, а таблеток под рукой не оказалось. Вызванный врач приехал слишком поздно, ничего не удалось сделать. К утру уже все было кончено, а лягушонок, успокоенный нянечкой, мирно спал, не зная, что мамы больше нет.

Теперь Эндрю иногда кажется, что отец так и не смог его простить. И вместе с тем не может заставить себя отказаться от сына, единственного, что у него осталось от любимой жены. Мучается, ломает себя, но не в силах ни возненавидеть, ни забыть. Лягушонок — больное место Уильяма Кросса, могущественного медиа-магната. Слабый, некрасивый, не слишком умный и совсем не обаятельный — а отец трясется над ним, как над сокровищем. Как над самой важной вещью, которую прежде никогда бы не доверил Эндрю. Если бы отец только мог, он сделал бы лягушонка принцем, тот уверен. Вместо яркого, амбициозного и страстного Джека, порочного Джека. Джека, которому суждено стать марионеточным королем и окончательно сломаться в руках опытного кукловода.

Эндрю принес Джека отцу на блюдечке — тогда, пять лет назад. Когда по сгустившемуся во дворце воздуху понял, что Уильяму Кроссу с каждым месяцем все тяжелей обуздывать нрав короля Сайласа. Тогда лягушонок решил приглядеться к остальным и выбрал Джека: Джек был достаточно силен, чтобы пойти против венценосного отца, и достаточно слаб, чтобы не противиться власти истинного повелителя. А еще у Джека был порок, да такой, с которым нечего было и думать остаться законным наследником и когда-нибудь взойти на трон, если Сайлас узнает.

Эндрю выяснил это случайно. Ему нравилось быть незаметным и тихим, кузены практически не обращали на него внимания, ссорились и мирились, делились секретами и вели крамольные речи, не замечая, что лягушонок постоянно где-то рядом — прозрачный, сливающийся со стенами, будто бы мистическим образом постоянно выпадающий из фокуса внимания. Но об этом секрете не знала даже Мишель — только Эндрю. Всего-то стоило один раз засидеться на втором этаже библиотеки заполночь: сначала он услышал только тихий щелчок запираемой двери внизу, а потом — судорожный вздох и шорох. Сначала он думал, что это кто-то из обслуги решил уединиться, и уже предвкушал занятное зрелище, но оказался прав лишь наполовину. Это был старший сын дворцового повара, Данкан, взрослый, высокий и смазливый, с тщательно вылепленной долгими тренировками фигурой спортсмена. И пятнадцатилетний Джек — уже вытянувшийся почти вровень с Данканом, но еще по-мальчишески тонкий, с порывистыми неуклюжими движениями и слишком испуганный, чтобы по-настоящему получать удовольствие.  
Эндрю наблюдал за ними, не отрываясь, смотрел, как мокро и голодно они целуются, как трясутся руки Джека, когда он лезет в ширинку Данкана, и как жадно он стонет, широко открывает покрасневший рот, будто птенец, дрожа от возбуждения. Как принц позорно кончает себе в штаны, стоит только Данкану коснуться его в ответ. Как встает на колени и упоенно трется лицом о чужой пах, а потом неловко берет в рот и старательно сосет, пуская слюни.

Это было достаточно омерзительно и вместе с тем необъяснимо привлекательно, чтобы с этого момента Эндрю уже сознательно выслеживал Джека каждый раз, как тот соберется на свидание со своим запретным дружком. Было что-то невыразимо приятное в том, чтобы наблюдать, как высокомерного принца унижают и ставят на колени, хлопают по щекам и дергают за волосы, насаживая горлом на член до хрипа. Как перегибают через стол и размашисто трахают в тощий бледный зад — а принц болезненно жмурится и кусает губы, едва не плача. Но все равно продолжает и продолжает эти позорные встречи, потому что он зависим, зависим сильней, чем его благополучные дружки от кокаина, купленного на деньги благополучных отцов. Боль, грязь, вымученные оргазмы, отвращение и желание, свитые в причудливую нить, накрепко привязавшую принца к источнику его порочного удовлетворения.

Семь лет Эндрю просто смотрел со стороны, ни разу не выдав свое присутствие. Данкан спустя некоторое время сменился Колином — субтильным мальчишкой из прислуги. Вот с ним-то Джек отвел душу, вымещая все обиды, причиненные Данканом: этот только что на коленях перед принцем не ползал, руки целовал и позволял творить с собой такие вещи, о существовании которых Эндрю и не подозревал. Он, безусловно, был еще более зависим, чем принц. Или же рассчитывал своей покорностью заполучить место фаворита будущего короля.  
С Колином принц встречался обычно в конюшнях, это было удобно, и там Эндрю наконец рассмотрел все происходящее в подробностях. Секс в исполнении распоясавшегося принца и подлизывавшего ему, на все готового слуги был тошнотворен, но поучителен. Кто бы мог подумать, что прямая кишка обычного человека может вместить в себя не только член, и даже не только кисть руки, но другие, гораздо менее пластичные наполнители. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек может испытать оргазм от того, что его душат. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек может возбудиться, глядя, как другой корчится у его ног, втоптанный в конский навоз и умоляющий о снисхождении?  
Джек вообще существенно расширил кругозор Эндрю относительно интимной стороны жизни. Сам лягушонок в сексе особой потребности не имел, но наблюдать за тем, как совокупляются другие, пусть даже такие как Джек, ему было любопытно. Например, когда Колина сменил Джозеф, на этот раз совершенно посторонний человек, никак не связанный с семьей Бенджаминов-Кроссов, Эндрю с немалым удивлением узнал о том, что во время секса совсем необязательно быть грубым и причинять кому-то боль. С этим Джозефом принц не только занимался привычным уже разнузданным сексом, они могли часами лежать в одной постели, болтая и лениво ласкаясь. Встретившись раз в неделю, они могли вообще не трахаться, а проводить время за разговорами или молчанием. Они вместе ужинали и завтракали, гуляли, ездили на пикники, и Джек смеялся, обнимая его, целуя в висок. Его глаза сияли, он был счастлив...  
И это было так отвратительно. Сытый, самодовольный, нашедший правильного партнера — такой Джек был гораздо более неприятен Эндрю, чем Джек униженный, заплаканный, с разбитыми губами и потеками спермы на лице. Даже Джек, ожесточенно издевающийся над своим слугой, — это был несчастный, потерянный, запутавшийся Джек, вымещающий свою злобу и неприкаянность на беззащитном. Но этот Джек не был ни зол, ни потерян. Напротив, был благостен. Он был уверен в себе. Он считал, что такие, как он, имеют право на существование...  
Нет. Конечно же, принц ошибался.

Эндрю сдал его отцу: целиком, с потрохами. С фотографиями и даже видеороликами, с подробным дневником всех его семилетних похождений. Уильяму Кроссу был нужен источник дополнительного влияния на короля, крючок для принца, и Эндрю помог...  
И за свою помощь отправился в ссылку на несколько лет.

Конечно, отец сказал, что это исключительно ради его безопасности. Что находиться рядом с Джеком Бенджамином ему нельзя. Что еще не время обнародовать собранные Эндрю сведения, но однажды они сыграют важную роль. Что...  
Это было ложью, от первого и до последнего слова.  
Отец боялся. Отец испытывал отвращение почему-то к Эндрю, а не к Джеку, виновному во всем. Отец ославил его перед тетей Роуз, да так, что она, не задумываясь, объявила об изгнании собственного племянника на неопределенный срок...

За несколько лет вдали от дома Эндрю о многом думал. О последних словах отца, о том, что его жизнь неожиданно лишилась смысла, и о том, как это странно чувствуется, когда понимаешь, что большую часть своей сознательной жизни ты занимался исключительно тем, что подглядывал и коллекционировал чужие пороки.  
В небольшое поместье регулярно приезжал психолог, и Эндрю занимался с ним, скорее, от скуки, чем из желания разобраться в себе. Он читал книги из огромной библиотеки — одну за другой, залпом, в своем воображении наделяя персонажей знакомыми лицами из той, прошлой жизни во дворце. Скоро эти лица так истрепались в памяти, что Эндрю уже не мог представить себе лицо отца или тети Роуз, или короля. Вот только принца забыть не получалось. Выходило так, что именно на принца Джека Эндрю за свою жизнь смотрел чаще всего.  
И даже когда он вернулся, оказалось, что именно на принца Джека отец сделал ставку. Он так и не воспользовался тем, что Эндрю собирал семь лет. Он по-прежнему был увлечен своими важными вещами, и при том, что любил сына, казалось, еще сильней, чем раньше, ни во что не ставил его как личность.

Важные вещи.  
Деньги, власть, война, жизнь и смерть. Эндрю по большому счету было не нужно ничего из перечисленного, и отец не мог этого понять. Глядя, как бьется о неприятие и нелюбовь собственного отца Джек, Эндрю понимал, что ему еще повезло. У него была по крайней мере любовь.  
Вот только любовь — это не важная вещь, это Эндрю усвоил накрепко.  
Ему стоило не слишком больших душевных усилий отказаться от отца. В конце концов, лягушонок всегда любил маму, а отец... Отец должен им гордиться. Теперь, когда Эндрю занял место опального принца. Когда получил что-то действительно важное — другого отца, который никогда не любил его через ненависть и отвращение. Отца, от которого не нужно было ждать прощения за детский промах. И которому обязательно пригодится то, что Эндрю умел делать лучше всего: наблюдать.

Название: Все следующие вечеринки  
Переводчик: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Оригинал: All Tomorrow's Parties by thedeadparrot, разрешение запрошено  
Размер: мини, 2127 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин/Дэвид Шепард  
Категория: гет, слэш  
Рейтинг: R – NC-21  
Краткое содержание: Именно Мишель просит Девида пойти с Джеком на одну из вечеринок.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Все следующие вечеринки"

Дэвид не знает, что думать о Джеке.  
Джек спокоен и отстранён: результат чего-то, что Дэвид не совсем понимает. Он такой для всех: для горничных, поваров, даже для собственной матери, насколько Дэвид может судить, — но Дэвиду достаётся больше других. Джек игнорирует его, отмахивается от его предложений , пользуется каждым шансом, чтобы напомнить Дэвиду насколько он на самом деле ему не ровня. Дэвид не знает никого, кто бы мог относиться к кому-то как к дерьму так эффективно, хотя знает множество людей, которые пытались.  
Дэвид только хочет знать, чем заслужил подобное отношение. Он же спас жизнь Джеку на войне, в Гефе. Он прополз по грязи через вражескую границу, чтобы попасть туда, где держали Джека. Он лицом к лицу встретился с Голиафом, чтобы Джек мог добраться до лагеря в целости. Определённо, он заслужил немного уважения.  
Но Джек явно думает иначе.

***

Именно Мишель просит Дэвида пойти с Джеком на одну из вечеринок. Джек частый гость на вечеринках, но кроме короля никто не решается говорить об этом. Она кладёт голову на плечо Дэвида, когда они сидят у камина. Дэвид обнимает её за плечи. Они часто сидят вместе, просто проводя время в компании друг друга, и Дэвид счастлив просто быть рядом с ней.  
— Он мой брат, — говорит она, когда Дэвид гладит её мягкие шелковистые волосы. — Я просто хочу, чтобы вы поладили.  
Дэвид чувствует ледяной пронизывающий ужас.  
— Я ему не нравлюсь.  
Он всё ещё помнит первый раз, когда встретился с находящимся в сознании Джеком: тот опоздал на час, и ему было явно плевать на всё, что касалось Дэвида. Дэвид не уверен, что выдержит целую ночь в таком духе.  
Мишель смеётся и шлёпает его по руке.  
— Он просто ревнует к тому, как отец относится к тебе. Ему просто нужно узнать тебя получше.  
Её улыбка такая ослепительная, что Дэвид не может отказать.  
Он целует её щёку:  
— Ладно. Ладно.

***

Мишель устраивает так, что Дэвид едет вместе с Джеком, в его машине. Большую часть пути они проводят в молчании. Дэвид смотрит на огни фонарей за стеклом, а Джек – только вперёд с водительского места.  
— Моя сестра хотела бы, чтоб мы подружились, — наконец произносит Джек. В сумерках его глаза совсем тёмные, и губы недовольно поджаты.  
Дэвид говорит:  
— Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы мы подружились.  
Потому что он хочет хотя бы попытаться для Мишель. Она рассказала ему достаточно историй о счастливых семейных завтраках и глупых детских выходках, чтобы поверить, что Джек — не только то, что пишут о нём газеты. И однажды Дэвид застал Джека говорящим по сотовому на балкончике, выходящем в сад, а не на городские улицы. Дэвид думает о выражении лица Джека во время того разговора: немного злом, немного грустном и немного горьком, какого Девид не видел у него ни до, ни после того случая.  
Джек усмехается внезапно. У него белоснежные зубы и улыбка немного опасная.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, когда машина тормозит у клуба. Он открывает дверь и выходит, не произнеся больше ни слова. Дэвид чувствует себя немного растеряно, но следует за Джеком, стараясь его догнать.

***

В клубе ещё более громко и тесно, чем Дэвид представлял себе, ориентируясь на рассказы самого громкого парня в их отряде (того, что перебрался в Шайло за год до отправки на фронт и любил клубную жизнь достаточно сильно, чтобы всё время рассказывать, как по ней скучает). В клубе слишком темно и слишком много народу. Скачущий разноцветный свет раздражает больше всего. Дэвид старается не выпускать из поля зрения Джека, который движется сквозь толпу с непринуждённой выдающей опыт лёгкостью. У них отдельный зал, очевидно, попасть туда можно только по приглашению, и охранник в дверях пропускает их, дружелюбно здороваясь. Он явно встречал Джека раньше.  
Комната роскошна, наполнена плюшевыми креслами и подушками, свет здесь только слегка ярче и более живой. Гости (на которых куда меньше одежды, чем Дэвид привык видеть) радостно хлопают, когда Джек входит внутрь. Они орут, и вскрикивают, и хлопают в ладоши, некоторые из них возможно даже не притворяются счастливыми.  
Но самое большее, на что хватает Джека — сдержанная полуулыбка, которая так и не достигает его глаз.

***

Девушка целует Джека в шею, пока Дэвид смотрит на них с дивана напротив. У неё ярко-розовые ногти, светлые крашеные волосы, но для Джека это, похоже, не имеет значения. Он закрыл глаза, а рот, напротив, приоткрыл. Дэвид знает, что должен отвернуться, но, честно говоря, он не может. В конце концов, Мишель ждёт, что он воспользуется этим временем, чтобы познакомиться с Джеком получше. Джек пользуется этим временем, чтобы напиться и флиртовать с каждой девушкой в комнате, придвигаясь ближе и шепча милые бессмыслицы на ушко.  
Но были ещё моменты в течении ночи, когда Джек смотрел на Дэвида, оценивая его так, что кожа начинала зудеть.  
Джек не смотрит на Дэвида сейчас.  
В настоящий момент Дэвид абсолютно трезв, в основном потому, что не доверяет никому из людей в комнате. Особенно Джеку. Но он всё равно чувствует себя пьяным и сбитым с толку, потому что не спал ни минуты за последние двадцать два часа, и это место настолько далеко от его нормальной жизни, что он не очень понимает, как с этим справиться.  
Он замечает, как рука девушки с розовыми ногтями пробирается под рубашку Джека. Её пальчики порхают по бледной коже Джека, прежде чем вся ладонь исчезает за поясом его брюк.  
В какой-то момент кто-то расстегнул ширинку Джека, но Дэвид не помнит, когда это произошло. Дэвид, может быть, наивен в придворной политике, но он не дурак. Он знает, что происходит. Джек зажмуривается сильнее, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Его губы двигаются, но музыка слишком громкая, чтобы Дэвид его услышал.  
У Дэвида встаёт уже от того, что он видит это, что он смотрит. Это кажется неправильным, словно он как-то предаёт Мишель, хотя он не делает ничего такого. Бёдра Джека слегка вздрагивают, когда девушка начинает двигать рукой быстрее. Дэвид пытается припомнить все причины, по которым он должен встать и уйти, на машине или без, но какая-то часть его не хочет, и он остается. Ему нравится, как рот Джека приоткрывается шире, когда девушка сжимает, по всей видимости, его яйца. Дэвид представляет, что она чувствует, целуя Джека вот так, как просовывает язык в его рот, чувствуя привкус пива в дыхании Джека.  
Но она всё ещё покусывает ухо Джека, волосы падают так, что полностью скрывают лицо. Дэвид ёрзает в кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но всё равно чувствует кожей, как покраснел от возбуждения? на своей коже. Её рука двигается быстрее, и Дэвиду отлично видно по движению его груди, как ускоряется дыхание Джека. Дэвид думает, каково бы было оказаться на месте Джека, ощутить резкие движения её руки на своём члене. Он прижимает ладонь к промежности, и пытается выровнять дыхание.  
Когда Джек приближается к оргазму, Дэвид следит за его лицом, пытаясь не смотреть на руку девушки, но Джек внезапно распахивает глаза. Он смотрит прямо на Дэвида, их взгляды встречаются всего на мгновение, и Дэвид чувствует импульс желания: будто он хочет чего-то, чего сам не понимает и не может объяснить.  
Потом Джек кончает, вновь зажмурившись.  
Дэвид моргает. Он по-прежнему возбуждён, но теперь это сопровождается чувством стыда, угнездившимся где-то в груди. Он отворачивается, пытается смотреть на что-то другое, на кого-то другого. Ощущение новое и неприятное, и он хотел бы знать, откуда оно взялось.  
Он оглядывает комнату, замечая парочку в углу, которые целуются и целуются, забыв обо всём вокруг, компанию людей, смеющихся и болтающих о чём-то в ворохе подушек в другом конце комнаты. Один из них, парень с тёмными волосами и в облегающей чёрной рубашке, встаёт и идёт по направлению к диванам, на которых расположились Джек с девушкой и Дэвид. Девушка уже отстранилась от Джека и облизывает губы, выглядя необыкновенно довольной собой.  
Дэвид позволяет себе повернуться спиной к Джеку, который смотрит на идущего к ним парня с пьяно-счастливой улыбкой. Это самое тёплое выражение, которое Дэвид когда-либо видел на лице Джека. Он выглядит почти как нормальный человек. Парень наклоняется, и Джек говорит что-то: улыбка каким-то образом становится ещё шире, и парень, смеясь, отвечает. Джек обхватывает пальцами его запястье, притягивает ближе. Парень подчиняется, прижимаясь губами к губам Джека, проводя пальцами по его волосам. Их поцелуй мягкий, почти нежный, и Дэвид чувствует, как от этого внутри что-то болезненно сжимается.  
Он отворачивается и смотрит в пол. Он устал. Он не может мыслить ясно. И грохот в его груди – это музыка. Сердце не может биться так громко.

***

Дэвид не помнит, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем водитель Джека потряс его за плечо и сказал, что пора ехать, но, очевидно, довольно много. Будь он помладше, он бы забылся, ощутив клавиш под пальцами и звуки музыки в ушах. Эта хитрость по-прежнему помогает, когда ждёт следующей пресс-конференции, новых приказов от командования.  
Дорога обратно во дворец наполнена тихим, нервным молчанием. Дэвид ещё пытается осмыслить всё, что увидел, всё, что узнал. Джек — снова Джек, отстранённый, далёкий и неприкасаемый, совсем не похожий на себя прежнего, тёплого, улыбающегося и счастливого.  
Дэвид наконец говорит:  
— Я не знал.  
Джек фыркает:  
— Мой отец предпочитает держать это в тайне. Ты всё ещё хочешь быть моим другом?  
Его рот растянут в ухмылке, будто он думает, что отпугнул Дэвида, будто то, чем Джек является может Дэвида испугать.  
Дэвид не знает, почему, он не уверен, что может доверять в этом сам себе, но он точно хочет видеть почаще такого Джека, которого видел в клубе, который прячется за нынешним. Дэвид говорит:  
— Да, хочу.  
Тогда Джек придвигается ближе, и Дэвид чувствует запах алкоголя, пота и секса на коже Джека. Это только смущает и дезориентирует его ещё больше. Джек кладёт ладонь на затылок Дэвида и смеётся, жёстко и ломко:  
— Не думаю, что ты знаешь, что это значит.  
Прежде чем Дэвид успевает что-то ответить, Джек отстраняется, откидывается на сидение, в его глазах отражается усталость. Дэвид видит, как он поворачивает голову, чтобы смотреть в окно на первые лучи рассвета, возникающего над горизонтом.

***

Когда Дэвид возвращается, Мишель спит. Раньше он иногда пробирался к ней вот так по утрам, когда они просто хотели провести немного времени вместе, поговорить и посмеяться вдалеке от глаз слуг её отца. Её волосы разметались по подушке, и она слегка посапывает. Дэвид счастлив, когда видит её такой. Он старается двигаться тихо, чтобы не разбудить её, но она всё равно поднимает голову и зевает.  
— Как вечеринка? — спрашивает она хрипловатым спросонья голосом.  
— Нормально, — отвечает Дэвид. Он целует её в щеку и собирается уходить.  
Мишель откидывается обратно на постель, глаза закрываются, как только голова касается подушки.  
— Хорошо. Потом расскажешь мне, — бормочет она.  
Дэвид прокрадывается в свою комнату. Она выглядит так же, как когда он уходил накануне: от брошенного на стул форменного кителя до кучки мелочи, что он выгреб из карманов, на комоде. Как будто ничего не изменилось.  
Лёжа в кровати, он некоторое время разглядывает потолок. Он всё ещё чувствует тепло на затылке, где его касалась ладонь Джека, и, несмотря на усталость, ему требуется много времени, чтобы уснуть.

 

Название: Не рассказывайте в Гефе  
Автор: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Размер: мини, 2495 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджами  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: По спойлерам ко второму сезону. Прошло шесть лет с момента бегства Дэвида в Геф. Старые знакомые встречаются вновь.  
Примечание: «Не рассказывайте в Гефе» — израильская поговорка. Впервые эти слова прозвучали в речи царя Давида в память Ионафана.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Не рассказывайте в Гефе"

Что можно было ответить на это «Ты должен»?  
Он помнил о своем долге. Отлично помнил, каким долг представлялся ему далекие шесть лет назад. Перед глазами аж радужные пятна мелькали, будто при кислородном голодании: это от эйфории, порожденной радостью служения, перехватывало горло. С тех пор многое изменилось... Да что там говорить, изменилось все.  
Дэвид Шепард больше не верил ни с своего короля, ни в предназначение, ни в семью, ни в чистую, искреннюю любовь.  
Даже здесь, в диких горах, были радиоприемники или старенькие телевизоры, и королевскую свадьбу записала на видеокассету какая-то добрая душа... Когда кругом война и грязь, хочется иногда посмотреть на красивых молодоженов, посплетничать о платье невесты и шляпке ее матери, посмотреть концерт в честь бракосочетания Пола Эша и Мишель Бенджамин.  
Дэвид перематывал скрипящую старую кассету раз, наверное, двадцать. Останавливал на пошлом до тошноты моменте, когда новоявленный принц-консорт ласково поднимал невесомую фату, — и смотрел с каким-то ожесточением, с больной, животной завистью, как нежно и робко улыбается Мишель своему супругу.  
Сперва это было больно. Потом от карамельной свадьбы, от ярких солнечных лучей, пронизывающих воздух, от красиво взлетающих отовсюду белых голубей начало тошнить. Но он зачем-то снова запускал перемотку, останавливал на на риске «Один час», и новый незнакомый священник вновь начинал свою проникновенную речь о единении двух сердец.  
Пол Эш надевал кольцо на пальчик Мишель, приподнимал ее фату — Дэвид стискивал пульт в руках, как сжимают приклад штурмовой винтовки. Будь эта техника чуть новее, не такая допотопная и крепкая, пульт раскололся бы, и кнопки, батарейки, крошки пластика посыпались бы на пол.  
Но пульт выдерживал. Кассета выдерживала. Видеомагнитофон исправно демонстрировал свадьбу, речь короля, рекламу и вечерний концерт. Концерт проходил в два этапа: на площади перед Дворцом согласия установили большую открытую сцену, и там в лучах софитов прыгали голоногие поп-исполнительницы. А в королевском загородном доме устроили камерное представление для гостей, и несколько кадров тоже попали на видеокассету.  
Так Дэвид увидел еще один призрак прошлого: лакированный рояль из Остерии, подаренный когда-то ему, Дэвиду Шепарду, на котором играл выписанный из-за границы виртуоз. Играл, надо сказать, блестяще, бойко, чувственно, но почему-то именно на этом моменте Дэвид понял, что больше не выдержит.  
Все шло прахом, любви не было, семьи и короля не существовало, но следовало жить дальше, пока ты молод, силен и способен держать оружие.  
Так что он выключил проклятый видеомагнитофон, вынул кассету и убрал ее в грязный, облепленный наклейками конверт, а потом выпил предложенную сердобольной хозяйкой дома воду и вышел под утреннее солнце, где уже надевали бронежилеты его горные стрелки — единственная настоящая семья.  
В тот момент он, должно быть, окончательно отпустил прошлое, потому что даже много месяцев спустя боль, сомнение, разочарование не грызли его, и ничего не болело за грудиной.  
Только вот сегодня его прошлое сама объявилось на пороге. В лице человека, которого Дэвид давно считал мертвым и по которому горевал. Этот человек был еще одним счетом Дэвида к королю, а Дэвид исправно платил по счетам...  
Платил смертями, платил грабежом, разрушенными автодорогами, взорванными линиями электропередач. Поставками оружия, а иногда и наркоты — что они только не конвоировали через горы. И не чувствовал по этому поводу ни жалости, ни вины. Каждый выживает, как может. Он выбрал этот способ и считал, что он ничуть не хуже других  
Но теперь теперь на ящике для патронов, сжимая между колен автомат, сидело его прошлое, смотрело на Дэвида пронизывающе, почти не мигая, и от напряжения у него слезились глаза. Усталые, жестокие, умоляющие...  
Прошлое стискивало зубы, качало головой и вновь повторяло: «Ты должен, понимаешь, должен».  
И Дэвид не знал, что ответить.

— Если бы я только знал, Джек! Если бы мне хоть раз в голову пришло, что они могли тебя не убить!  
Вот сейчас были и вина, и злость на себя, и облегчение оттого, что смерть обошла Джека Бенджамина стороной. А еще алкоголь, полыхающий неподалеку костер, наспех, из всего, что нашлось в крестьянских домах, собранные столы. И снятые с джипа прожекторы вместо ламп — света живого огня не хватало, чтобы разносить тарелки, не спотыкаясь, так что его дополняли еще и электрическим.  
За день Джек отоспался и уже не так сильно напоминал собственную тень... Хотя все равно напоминал.  
Как можно быть одновременно черным от загара и бледным от истощения? Дэвид не знал, но Джеку это отлично удавалось. Он стал куда более поджарым за эти шесть лет, лицо окончательно утратило детскую пухлость, юношескую сладость, стало скуластым и жестким, как у короля Сайласа. От благородной жилистой гончей до шатающегося от слабости призрака — всего один шаг, и Джек сейчас был где-то на середине пути.  
Из-за этого его все время хотелось поддержать за плечо или помочь сесть, а потом спросить, чувствуя во рту горький привкус страдания: «Что же ты пережил, Джек?»  
И одновременно страшно было услышать ответ.  
Удивительно, что, измученный, судя по всему, голодом, Джек почти не ел. Только выпил вместе с Дэвидом одну или две рюмки. А потом сидел, нахохлившись, точно птица, и, как птица, быстро и цепко оглядывал черный, недобро шумящий лес, лепящиеся к горной гряде домики крестьян, накрытые брезентом орудия неподалеку, бронетранспортеры, единственный, старый, нелепо раскорячившийся на взлетной площадке вертолет... А потом запрокидывал голову и щурился на цветущие в нежно-синем небе звезды.  
Из-за этого жеста Дэвиду не ко времени вспомнилась прочитанная в детстве книжка: «У нее были красивые ресницы. Она любила их показывать». Он отогнал эту мысль.  
Нет, согласие еще не было им дано.  
В ответ на настойчивое «Ты должен» он несколько часов назад проорал: «Я ничего не должен этой стране! Они выкинули меня, как щенка! После всего, что я для них...»  
А Джек ответил со смешком, хотя ему вовсе не было весело: «Ну допустим, тебя просто выкинули пинком...» И это означало: «А посмотри, что они сделали со мной. Но я все равно иду сражаться за них. А ты?»  
И Дэвид заткнулся, потому что по сравнению с бедами Джека его собственные были мелочными детскими обидами. Его, во всяком случае, никто не запирал в клетку, не объявлял умершим. И не устраивал после побега охоту, будто на дичь.  
Дэвид не знал, сколько смог бы скрываться, окажись он в таком же положении, что и Джек. Наверное, ему просто не хватило бы опыта прятаться и искать друзей. Пришел бы домой, и там его сцапали, как миленького...  
В этот момент он вспомнил, что у Джека не было больше даже этой малости — дома. И просто взял его за плечо, чтобы отправить спать.  
Джек тогда поежился, словно от холода, а потом накрыл предплечье Дэвида ладонью.  
Сказал: «Я все понимаю». Помолчал и добавил: «Если ты не захочешь ввязываться, или твои люди не захотят, я вернусь в Гильбоа. Мне хватило работы в разведке после ранения, чтобы завести связи... Возможно, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Людей, чтобы переломить ход кампании, все равно не хватит. Но попытаться остановить это самоубийство все же стоит».  
Дэвид спросил с непрошеным хрипом: «Почему ты считаешь это самоубийством?»  
«О господи, Шепард, — поморщился Джек. — Потому что король уничтожает себя и свою страну, раз страна оказалась не так хороша, как он думал. И раз Бог отвернулся от нас. Сайлас псих. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю... Чего тебе еще?»  
Он дошел до крыльца и вытащил сигареты. Дэвид не помнил, чтобы Джек курил.  
Он помялся и попросил одну для себя. А потом из дома вышла Тамара с младшей на руках и сказала, что постель для гостя из Гильбоа готова.  
Джек выбросил сигарету и, невзначай схватившись за дверной косяк — от слабости или от отчаяния — шагнул через порог.  
Дэвид курил, втягивая в себя едкий, отвратительный дым, трогал кудряшки дочери и старался не думать ни о чем. Получалось, надо сказать, паршиво.  
Так что сейчас, залив в себя почти полбутылки крепкой и горькой местной водки, он пытался оправдаться перед Джеком.  
— Если бы я только знал... — повторил он, мотая головой.  
— Никто не знал. Ладно, герой, брось, — Джек похлопал его по руке. — Если хочешь что-то спросить, спрашивай сейчас. Возможно, завтра мне уже нужно будет выдвигаться. Дашь мне машину?  
— Когда родился наследник? — спросил Дэвид невпопад.  
Джек отчего-то вздрогнул.  
— Пытаешься узнать, твой ли это ребенок? — уточнил он, справившись с собой. — Не твой. Маленький принц родился через два года после твоего побега. Здесь плохо со слухами?  
— Никак, — ответил Дэвид. И стиснул зубы. Воспоминания о свадьбе, о платье цвета зефира и легкой фате, снова обварили его, точно кипятком.  
— Но я знаю, где твой ребенок... С ним.... все в порядке. В какой-то степени, — Джек усмехнулся и показал зубы. — Хотя бы ради этого тебе стоит вернуться. И держаться меня. Иначе информацию тебе начнет продавать Эндрю Кросс... И ты никогда с ним не расплатишься, уж поверь.  
Дэвид с силой ударил сложенными в замок руками по деревянной доске стола. Рюмки и миски с горячим мясом подпрыгнули, глухо звякнув, немного водки пролилось, образовав темную, быстро впитывающуюся лужицу.  
Шайло снова настиг его. Шайло был здесь, напоминая о себе каждым именем, каждой картинкой, возникающей в пьяном мозгу. Елейная улыбочка Эндрю Кросса, ныне помощника министра. Нежные глаза Мишель. Пальцы Пола Эша, на одном из которых блестело обручальное кольцо. Жестокое лицо короля Сайласа. Белые голуби... И никаких, никаких пророческих бабочек. Откуда монархам взяться так высоко в горах?  
Тьма наваливалась на маленький поселок повстанцев и террористов, тьма текла из леса черной рекой, обнимая весело трещавшие костры, делая белый электрический свет еще более белым. А звезды, такие близкие, покачивались и сияли в вышине.  
Может быть, зря Дэвид считал, что не сможет ничего изменить? Может, стоило попытаться?  
Хотя бы для того, чтобы заставить Эндрю Кросса подавиться своей вечной улыбкой, которая готова была залить патокой зрителей по ту сторону экранов. И для того, чтобы те люди, которые охотились на Джека, точно на норного зверя, никогда больше не смогли ни на кого поднять оружие.  
Когда крупный, пыльно-серый мотылек, метавшийся у костра, вдруг совершил круг, и сел на костяшки сжатого кулака, Дэвид поднял глаза на Джека и сказал очень спокойно и очень жестко:  
— Мы пойдем с тобой. У меня три тысячи человек здесь, в горах, к нам присоединится еще несколько подразделений с равнины. Ты можешь гарантировать, что регулярные части перейдут на твою сторону?  
— Все, в ком я уверен. Это не так уж мало, — склонил голову Джек.  
А потом поднял голову — и глаза у него заблестели ярко, счастливо... Может быть, даже то немногое, что он выпил, так подействовало на него?  
— Мой король, — улыбнулся он, прикусив растрескавшиеся губы. И добавил тихо, почти без голоса: — Мой брат.

Обстрел закончился, и над бугристыми полями демилитаризованной зоны повисла тишина. Орудия били на удачу, так что бояться, в общем-то, было нечего. Ни в Гефе, ни в Гильбоа еще не подозревали, что есть третья сила, и что власть уже готова перейти в новые, далеко не чистые, но все же справедливые руки...  
Дэвид не обольщался на свой счет. За прошедшие годы он растерял все желание быть хорошим королем. Но рядом были люди, которые ждали его приказов. И он отдавал их без страха и сомнений.  
А еще рядом был Джек.  
Удивительно, как легко было идти в бой, когда в тебя верили так истово, когда тебе помогали словом и делом. Кем был Дэвид до Джека? Контрабандистом, бандитом, убийцей.  
Кем он стал? Сложно было сказать, процесс перерождения только начался, но Дэвид чувствовал, как рвут пелены кокона новые сильные крылья. Он ни разу не заговорил об этом с Джеком. Ни разу не поблагодарил его. Но иногда смотрел: каким-то новым, неверящим взглядом — и удивлялся, как многого он о Джеке не знал. Не знал, каким спокойным тот может быть под пулями, как его слушаются солдаты и командиры. Как он умеет не показывать никому свою усталость, гнев, боль. Как умеет смеяться... О, как он умеет смеяться!  
Рядом с Джеком было спокойно, словно Дэвид находился в оке бури. И даже когда все рушилось вокруг, Джек мог пошутить, цинично и пошло, и сознание Дэвида прояснялось как раз настолько, чтобы придумать выход из патовой ситуации, найти тактическое решение, вывести из окружения уже обреченный на гибель отряд.  
Вот и сейчас буря обошла их стороной. Земля еще гудела от взрывов, но где-то далеко-далеко, в зоне дислокации гефских мобильных бригад. А тут, у кромки шумящей листвой рощицы и холмистых полей, было тихо и даже сонно.  
Рассвет только-только начал трогать деревья, превращая в изысканный муар камуфляжную ткань палатки.  
Джек отложил планшет и пододвинулся ближе. Они занимали одно жилье на двоих, не знающие обстоятельств их знакомства бойцы даже считали их братьями.  
— Пронесло, — сказал Джек весело. — Еще бы, никто не знает, что мы здесь. Мы удачно разбили лагерь ночью.  
Дэвид повернулся к нему и снова отметил эти невозможные пушистые ресницы. И ямочку на подбородке.  
Джек приподнялся на локте.  
— Что-то не так? Приказы? Выдвигаемся.  
— Нет, — сказал Дэвид спокойно. И потянулся к его щеке.  
Когда он коснулся кожи, Джек вздрогнул. А потом рывком обхватил руку Дэвида своими и прижался к ней губами.  
Это было чертово безумие. Что-то, чего не должно было произойти. Не с ними. Не после всего.  
Джек вцепился в плечи Дэвида — и пальцы у него были такими сильными и сжимались так конвульсивно, что потом наверняка останутся кровоподтеки. Впрочем, одним синяком больше, одним меньше... Дэвид вырывал из-порд ремня брюк его футболку, стаскивал остервенело, и то же делал Джек — его жетоны истерически звякали в такт.  
Они целовались, как дикие звери, готовые разорвать друг другу рты. Кусались, сталкивались зубами, коротко ржали, совсем не к месту и не ко времени — но невозможно было иначе.  
Вытряхнув командира из штанов, Джек выпрямился, полусидя, задев брезент головой, и посмотрел очень внимательно — на распростертого на спальнике Дэвида, на его вставший во всей красе член, раскрасневшееся лицо, светлый пух в подмышках и в паху, исчерченную шрамами грудь.  
И спросил, едва справляясь с распирающим горло дыханием:  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что мы делаем?  
— Идиот, — плачуще простонал Дэвид и обхватил его за талию.  
Джек не спрашивал ни о чем больше. Он растянул себя сам, торопливо облизнув пальцы, потому что отлично понимал: у Дэвида опыта не слишком-то много. Хватило только на то, чтобы найти и натянуть презерватив: с этим было строго, троих детей Дэвиду вполне хватало, он не хотел, чтобы встреча с какой-нибудь местной девушкой окончилась еще одной беременностью. Перенес вес на одну руку и опустился сверху, помогая себе другой.  
Им обоим было больно в этот момент, но боль того стоила.  
Дэвид сжимал его в объятиях, руки скользили по потной коже, Джек рычал, втягивал воздух с присвистом, а потом хрипел. А потом стонал. И было плевать, что подумают проснувшиеся солдаты, на все было плевать.  
Если честно, это стоило всего: мучительных лет, растоптанных надежд, погибшей любви.  
Дэвид почти ничего не видел вокруг, потому что солнце слепило ему глаза, и плевать, что не было никакого солнца.  
Ворох разноцветных крыльев обнял его лицо, и последнее, в чем он отдал себе отчет, было звяканье друг о дружку жетонов Джека.  
Да еще — как вцепившись зубами в свою руку, тот глухо стонет: «Мой... Мой».  
Не мой король уже, не мой брат. Просто.  
И возможно, что был некий циничный символизм в том, что это произошло на ничейной территории, на границе Гильбоа и Гефа, которую уже сегодня им предстояло перейти.  
Это была последняя граница. И дальше ждало что-то новое, настоящее и чудесное.  
Как солнце, как бабочки, как новая любовь.


End file.
